Colonel Radec
Colonel Mael Radec http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Mael_Radec is a character from the Killzone series. He is the the main antagonist of Killzone 2 and is a playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://ps3.ign.com/articles/122/1223840p1.html Biography VICIOUS LEADER OF THE HELGHAST FORCES ''' Colonel Mael Radec is a brilliant tactician who leads his troops from the front. His unwavering focus on victory at any cost has made the conquest of Helghast a formidable task for the ISA. He brings that same ruthlessness to personal combat, where he is the human personification of a shark, all of his training focused to a singular purpose: the destruction of his enemy.http://psallstars.com/all-stars-radec.html Gameplay Radec uses an assortment of ranged weaponry for his move set. Despite this, he is very susceptible to close corners combat. As a combatant Radec will usually want to stay off to the side, firing at his enemies from a distance, while using his grenades and other attacks to avoid close up fighting.. Movelist *Weak **Square - Shoulder Butt **Up+Square - Pistol Whip **Left/Right+Square - Hit and Pistol Shot **Down+Square - Invisible Grenade *Strong **Triangle - Triple Missile Burst **Up+Triangle - Diagonal Shotgun **Left/Right+Triangle - Sniper Rifle **Down+Triangle - Bounce Grenade *Fierce **Circle - Sticky Grenade **Up+Circle - Diagonal Laser **Left/Right+Circle - Stun Grenade **Down+Circle - Flamethrower Super Moves' *Level 1: Rocket Launcher - Radec arms a rocket-firing weapon, which the player manually aims using a targeting reticule, and fires. *Level 2: Plasma Cannon - Radec fires a short burst from his plasma cannon. *Level 3: Jetpack - Radec equips his jetpack and flies into the foreground. From there, the player controlling Radec shoots at the other fighters from a first-person perspective. Costumes Colonel Uniform The default appearnce of Radec. Helghast Soldier Radec dressed as a normal Helghast soldier. This costume is currently part of the exclusive preorder costume pack. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Radec appears from underneath an invisibility cloak, checks his gun, and says "This battlefield will do." Winning Screen Radec points his gun into the air and begins firing rapidly. Radec opens his visor and does a salute. Losing Screen Radec slams his fist into the ground. Radec frantically looks around. Gallery Radec as.png Radecalt.png|Regular Helghast costume with preorder costumes pack. Mael Radec.png ImagesCAYX0N79.jpg|Radec roasting Big Daddy with a flamethrower. Radec1.jpg|Radec's level 3 super move. E3 colonel Radec.jpg|Radec in the E3 trailer Original4.png|Moveset Trivia *Radec was most likely chosen to represent the ''Killzone series over one of its main characters because the Helghast, the villains of the series and the group that Radec belongs to, are often seen as the face of the franchise. *Radec is one of two characters to be able to go into first-person mode, the other being Sly Cooper. *A Helghast soldier, based on Radec's appearance, appears as an alternate skin in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves' ''multiplayer. In ''Uncharted 3, a Capture Trooper and Helghast helmet appear as well. This makes Radec the second character to have previously been connected with Uncharted, the other being Cole MacGrath. *He and Sweet Tooth are the first confirmed playable villain characters to be revealed. *Radec uses an Arc Cannon as his level two super, however it is incorrectly called a "Plasma Cannon" References Category:Needs Work Category:Characters Category:Killzone Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:First-Party Characters Category:7th Generation